Onion Rings
by jazzstar02
Summary: It's James and Lily. What do you expect? one-shot!


**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed on ****The Marauderette!**** This is just to try and get my mind off things, and to possibly cure my writers block. REVIEW, oh pretty pretty please, with a billion cherries on top! Thanks. Also, review, please? Eh, eh, eh? LOLz. THANKS 2 U IF U DO!**

**Disclaimer: I own my notebook, not Harry Potter. That stuff belongs to J.K.R.**

* * *

Blue. That's what the ocean looked like. A thousand shades of blue, all shimmering within the oceans beauty. Lapping each other, and crashing on shore. Picking up seashells and dropping them to the people who awaited them. The pure-white sand, enveloping the couple sitting on the beach, holding hands. The warm, orange, sun, warming and tanning their skin, as they smiled at each other, blissfully in love. The hazel-eyed boy fidgeted nervously. It was now or never. He glanced at the red-haired beauty that was his; the girl he had come to love so deeply. It seemed so odd; a Marauder in love with a girl exactly the opposite. Yet no matter how studious she was, whenever she was around the Marauders, there was a side to her, that no one had ever seen before. There was this energetic girl, this girl that James Potter had brought out from within her hiding place. Lily, who was already pretty, always looked a thousand times more radiant next to James, both physically and emotionally. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief, whenever they would go to a broom closet to...do work. This just proved there was a light and dark side to everyone, and James was the one who helped Lily bring out this lovable girl.

"Lily?" he said. The girl turned to him, and smiled.

"Yeah, James?"

"Do you love me?" Lily laughed, a sound that brought joy to many people who loved her.

"Of course, you idiot! You know that you sound like a bloody teenage girl, right?" James grinned at her nervously, hand in his pocket. An idea had struck him, and being a true Gryffindor, he was going to carry it out, right at that very moment. Some might call him reckless, but to himself he was simply daring and courageous; traits of a Gryffindor.

"Lily, I love you."

"I know," she said, tossing a cheeky grin at her boyfriend. This time, it was his turn to laugh loudly, enjoying the slightly sassy side of her.

"Lily, I've loved you forever."

"James, why are you being such a sap?"

"I love you, and I doubt I'll ever stop. You're the most amazing girl in the world, and I love you, no matter how sappy that sounds. I truly do want to spend the rest of my life with you. In fact your the only girl my family's ever actually approved, and my best friends all love you like a sister. You may not be perfect, but you are in my eyes. I love you, Lily Evans. Will you do me the honer of being idiotic enough to marry me?" Lily's emerald eyes were now brimming with tears, as she ducked her head.

"Yes," she said softly. Then, she came to her senses.

"YES! YESYESYES! Oh Merlin, yes! Yes! Of course! YES, POTTER I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU! THANK GOD, I'M BLOODY GOING TO MARRY YOU! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" she shrieked, laughing madly. James chuckled at the sight of the slightly insane girl that he had came to love. Suddenly, she quieted. The hazel-eyed boy looked at her in concern.

"Lil? You alright?"

"James, aren't you forgetting something? Something very, very important?"

"Not that I'm currently aware of."

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my engagement ring?" James shrugged.

"Um...what is a ring?" Lily sighed, both loudly and dramatically.

"You know, when people propose, they usually have an _engagement ring."_ James stared at her with a blank face, and shrugged again.

"Oh yeah, about that. This was kind of last minute, a reckless move of the daring James Potter! I'll probably just go to Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you one. For now, though, this will have to do, my lady." James muttered a spell, and an onion ring appeared in his hand. He grabbed Lily's right hand and slipped in onto her ring finger. She sighed again.

"Wrong hand James."

"Oops." When on the correct hand, Lily laughed at her disaster of a boyfriend. Well, he tried.

"So, we're engaged now?" said Lily, practically bouncing on the sand. James laughed.

"Yup. Wait till Hogwarts hears."

"All the girls will be crying," she teased. James laughed again.

"Except Jazz. Knowing her, she'll probably just roll her eyes, and tell us it was about time."

"And she'd murder me if I don't make her the maid of honor," chuckled Lily.

"Sirius will be furious."

"Remus would laugh along with Jazz."

"Peter won't know what to say."

"Slughorn's gonna kill you."

"Right old pervert, he is."

"James!" chided Lily.

"Sorry. But anyway, Alice will start crying."

"Frank will congratulate us."

"Dumbledore will laugh, and give us lemon drops."

"Flitwick will squeak with happiness."

"Minnie shall cry, as everyone knows she is captured by my beauty. Yet my heart belongs to you." He grinned childishly as she rolled her eyes.

"Cherry will yell at you for not buying me a ring."

"Alice will try and calm her down."

"Jazz will sit there laughing at us. And then she will make out with Remus."

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Oops. I mean she will sit there and watch us get drunk. And then get drunk with us, and will rely on Moony to carry us to the dorms."

"That's more accurate."

"Why, thank you, my dearest Lily flower."

"If you call me that one more time, I shall have to call you Jamie-poo." James looked revolted, as Lily burst out in a fit of laughter. The merry couple sat there, laughing at their friends reactions to their engagement.

"Fabian and Gideon will try and prank our wedding."

"If they do that, I shall murder them in their sleep."

"My mom will sob."

"Petunia won't care."

"Who cares about that horse?"

"James..."

"Fine. What do you think Hagrid will say?"

"Probably laugh. And then cry at the wedding."

"I think we're running out of people, my flower."

"Yup. Well it was fun."

"Always." He grinned at her, and the two apparated back to Hogsmeade, wondering if their predictions would come true.

* * *

"Finally! You two lovebirds take forever!" cried Jazz as she greeted them. Lily and James shared a smile.

"Would you go get everyone?" Jazz frowned.

"Um, sure. Why?" James grinned and pecked Lily on the cheek, as Jazz mimed barfing.

"We have got some super big, crazy awesome news," recited James. Jazz shrugged.

"Whatever, alright."

When the whole crowd was gathered, James cleared his throat. The crowd consisted of Jazz, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Cherry, and Alice.

"We. Are. Engaged!" Pandemonium flowed through their friends.

"OHMYGOSH!"

"Finally! It's about time, you idiots!"

"Congratulations, Prongs, mate!"

"That's great, Lily, James!"

"PRONGS! A Marauder getting married? What the hell, mate? But, hey, it's Lily, so congrats, I guess."

"James," said Cherry in a deadly voice.

"Yes Cher Bear?"

"Why is Lily wearing an onion ring?"

"Yeah about that..."

"JAMES POTTER!" shouted Alice, Cherry, and Jazz.

"Um..gotta go, guys! Bye!" And he ran, being chased by three very angry girls.

* * *

And there was much rejoicing.

**A/N: Please review, they mean the world to me. **


End file.
